The present invention relates to a rotatable package display rack, and more particularly to such a rack having cross arms extending through a supporting post.
Many products are marketed by placing them in packages, such as transparent bags closed at their tops. This type of merchandise packaging, and packaging of merchandise on cards, has led to the development of display racks of various kinds. A number of such display racks include substantially horizontally extending hangers, in the form of metal wires. Examples of such racks with hangers are provided by Hochman U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,985, Ziegler U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,508, and Hochman U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,763.
Supports or racks for various purposes have been provided which comprise a post, cross arms and feet. Ladd et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,801 provides such a support, for holding apertured articles on cross arms of the rack in abutting relationship. The cross arms are supported by and extend from a block which is secured to the post. This is an expensive construction, requiring that a block be produced and machined. Forsyth U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,774 provides a post with interpenetrating cross arms at the top for supporting clothing, and extending through slots in the post, and a similar construction to provide the feet for the post. This construction permits only a single pair of cross arms to be secured to the post.
Stoddard U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,241 provides a hanger support comprising a post formed by four vertically extending and spaced apart rods, the rods at their lower ends having horizontal extensions to provide feet: the rods are welded together, and consequently, this construction is one which may not be shipped in disassembled fashion, and then readily assembled.
Straith U.S. Pat. No. 1,353,670 provides a clothes drier construction comprising a post having arms secured to it. The post is of Maltese cross cross-sectional shape, and at its bottom has a hole into which a bolt is threaded, to secure a plate having depending feet to the post. At its top, the post has slots, arms being pivotally secured to the post and passing through the slots. In this construction, the arms are supported in horizontal position by vertically extending posts pivotally attached to their outer ends. Arnold U.S. Pat. No. 69,302 is generally similar, but the post is of square transverse cross-section, and there are no supporting feet, the post being hung from a ring at the top.
Scherzer et al U.S. Pat. No. 239,346 discloses a rotatable book rack, the construction apparently comprising four vertically extending boards provided in two pairs, the boards of each pair being in spaced, parallel relationship and in perpendicular relationship to the boards of the other pair. Each board has an edge which is in abutting relationship with the side of a board to which it is perpendicular. These vertical boards support a number of horizontal shelves which are vertically spaced. The boards forming the central column apparently extend either from one shelf to the next, making for an unduly large number of parts, or extend through openings in the shelves, requiring an expensive construction for making the required shaped openings in the shelves.